To Be Two Again
by Two Tailz
Summary: Ed gets turned into a 2 year old by a creepy doll. The military finds him and Riza takes him in. Will he stay like that forever or will he be normal again? Only I can tell! RoyxRiza
1. Chapter 1

to be two again

--------------------------  
Two Tailz: I was torturing my little sister and this came to mind... he he...

Che Che: Pthppppppppppppppp can't kill me!

Two Tailz: -sob- leave me alooooooone! Ok! POLL! Tell me if you want me to torture Che Che or kill her! Or if you like her! PS: I want her GONE! and in this story, Al is nowhere to be found! He is on a trip! I couldn't find a way for him in the story... waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ALSO! this is not a one shot!  
--------------------------  
Ed was just walking back to central when there was a porcelain doll standing in front of the gate. "Creepy..." Ed said as he picked up the doll and threw it in the trash can. Then... the doll... spoke.

"So, if you find a doll you just throw it away? What about the little girl who loved me? She could be bawling her eyes out for me. For her precious toy. For throwing me away, you will be cursed!" As the doll said this a glowing light appeared around Ed. The doll then disappeared.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ed cried.

--------in mustangs office--------------

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What the hell was that?!" Roy said.

"I don't know sir. I will send someone to look for what ever made that noise.

---------------------10 minutes later---------------------------

"Sir! We found it was a boy about the age of 2. But he won't come out. He was crying for his er... mommy..." A random soldier that walked into a room said.

"Riza, why don't you go try? You are a girl after all." Roy asked.

"I will try Sir!"

------------------Outside---------------

"Sniffle... Mommy?" said a boy around the age of 2 that looked like Ed without a braid and clutching clothes that were obviously too big for him..

"No I am not your mommy but we want to help you. so why don't we go inside? hmm?" Riza soothed.

"O-o-ok..."

"By the way... what's your name?"

"... E-Edward... but, people call me Ed instead..."

At this, Riza looked taken aback.

"Ok... Where do you live?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I don't knoow..." At this Ed started crying again.

"Shhh... It's ok... I will look after you... I live in a big house with a dog. Won't that be nice?"

"S-s-sure...sniffle..."

---------------------in the office------------------

"Sir! I got him out. He says his name is Ed."

"Hmmm... hey there... " He said as he spotted Ed behind Riza's legs.

Ed only hid behind her legs more.

"Don't worry... he is a fairly nice guy... he won't hurt you..." Riza said.

Ed then began to ease out behind her legs.

"H-h-hi..."

"Ed? How about we go get you some clothes that fit? Riza can you go to the tailors with Ed and get him some clothes?"

"Yes sir! Ok Ed, we are goign to go get you some clothes mkay?'

"Ok!" Said Ed, obviously feeling happier.

--------------------Down in the tailors shop! (That reminds me of the muffin man He eh...)--------------

"Ok Ed. If you find something you like, just tell me ok?"

"Ok..." Ed said as he started walking around the shop. "Ria! Look at this cool shirt!" Ed said in that cute voice where they can't pronounce every syllable.

"Do you want it?"

"Is it ok?"

"Yes..."

"Yays!"

-------------10 minutes later-----------------------

10 minutes later in the tailor shop (The muffin man, the mufin man..) Ed had picked out 3 pairs of denim shorts, 2 gray cargos. 1 blue shirt, 2 dragon shirts, one red, one blue, a white shirt, and a green and white striped shirt.

"Will that be all Ma'am?" Asked the cashier.

"Yes, please put it on to my military tab."

"Yes Ma'am.."

"Ok Ed ow about we go get you changed and then get something to eat and head back?"

'Mmkay!" Ed said while smiling.

---------in the cafe (Sorry for jumping fast!)------------------

"So Ed, what do you want to eat?"

"Can I get aaaa... Chicken leg with mashies?"

"Sure... you mean mashed potatoes?"

"Un huh! Mashies! Said Ed while grinning.

"Ok, what do you want do drink?"

"Choco milk!"

" He he.. Ok. Excuse me? Waiter? I would like the fish dinner with a glass of water and he would like some chicken strips with mashed potatoes and chocolate milk." Riza said as she called over a waiter.

"We will have it out right away."

"Thank you."

"Ria? Your vewy nice." Said Ed

"Thank you!" Riza said happily as their waiter brought out their food. "Now eat up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Two Tailz: Yay! I gonna get like, 2 other stories up soon so be expecting more chaos! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY CHAOS! And I don't got any reviews for what I should do with Che Che... 

Che Che: Please don't vote! 

Two Tailz: YES! THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IT! 

"Mmmm! That was delicious Ria!" Ed said while rubbing his stomach. 

"Now, how about about we head back to HQ? Okay?" 

"Ok!" 

-----------------------at HQ!!!!! SQUEEEEEEE!!!!!!---------------------------------- 

"Sir! We're back!" Riza slauted "With Ed in clothes his size." 

"Ok, Now that that's out of the way, Ed, do you know what happened?" 

"What do you mean what happened? I just sort of appeared there." 

"Are you sure?" Roy said. 

"Positvels!" 

This could be a predicamant..." Roy mused. "Ed, do you know how to use alchemy?" 

"Of course! Watch!" As Ed said this, he clapped and transmuted the chair Roy was sitting in into an overly stuffed bean bag into which Roy sank into. 

"Hmmm... thif if a prwedicament" Roy said sounding funny 'cuz he was stuck in the bean bag. 

"HAHAHHAAA!!!" Ed squealed with laughter. 

"Thif ifn't fummy" 

"HAHAAA!!!" 

"He he he..." Riza even chuckled. 

"Cmoth ritha not yous toos!" 

"Hehehe... Here sir, let me help you out." 

Apon saying this, she pulled a little too hard and ended up pulling him on top of her. 

"OOOH! Riza and that du-de sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Ed sang. 

"Oh, sorry, sir." Riza said while blushing. 

"No, don't apologize. I like this position." Roy said. 

"Sir! Please forgive me for what I am about to do. With this she slapped him. hard. All Roy could do was stare in disbelief. 

"You are forgiven , Lieutenant Hawkeye!" 

"Why you guys shouting? And why did Ria hit that dude?" Ed asked. clueless of the situation. 

"I have a name you know. It's Roy." 

"Cool! Gasp! Your the awesome dude on T.V. who blew up half of Kanags!" (I just made that up on the spot! Why? 'Cuz I feel like it!) 

"Err... yeah?" 

"Can you blow up that trashcan?!" 

"Noo... Sadly I have fireproof everything... sweatdrop, I tend to get REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY angry sometimes... He eh..." 

"Mmkays!... No one answered my question!" 

"Uhhh... well, Riza gets mad when uhh... Roy acts er... perverted, and that's why! She has a good excuse though. and since we are in the military we have to shout." 

"Oh... What's perverted?" Ed asked innocently. 

"Uhhh... it's... er... being bad?" 

"Oh... okays! Ria! Can I go out to the court yard and play?" 

"Sure. We needed to talk alone any way." 

"Thanks! Don't you be bad Woy!" 

"Eh, hehe.." 

So how do you like it? I trhought the part on being perverted was sorta funny... he he... please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Two Tailz: Sniffle... You guys.. really like my fic?... Oh my god thank yous!!! I wuv you all! Cookies for every one!

Vamp: Wow... You guys brought her out of her depression... Thanks! Now she won't be moping about only 14 reviews for Rose!

Two Tailz: 14... reviews?... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Vamp: ACK! DAMMIT!

Dissy: Now look what you did Vamp!

Che Che: -pops up- We dun own FMA!

Two Tailz: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????? DAMMITTTTTT!!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!

Vamp: ACK! RUN FOR YOUR FRIGGIN LIVES!!!!!!!!

Che Che: -standing like a dope- Buh?

Dissy: The world as we know it is over...

* * *

"Sir, do you think it really is Ed?" Riza asked after Ed ran out to the court yard.

"Possibly, I don't know a single 2 year old who can just clap and do alchemy, let alone do it with a circle." Rot replied, Trying to fix his office chair.

"What are we going to do if it is Ed?... Will he be stuck like that forever?"

"I don't know... If he is, we might as well give him a childhood worth remembering." (That's a little hint for what might happen later.)

"..."

"Riza, maybe one time, when you are not busy, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"... I would like that... Roy." Riza replied quietly. All of a sudden Ed burst in all wet.

"Ria! It started waining! What do I doooo!!???" Ed whined.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Riza said as she walked to the door.

"Wait Riza," Roy started whispering. "Does he have automail?"

"Dammit... Forgot to check." (How she forgot to check or didn't notice, I din no...)

"Well, when you are cleaning him up, you better check."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_In the restroom_

"I am sooooooooooooaking!!!!!" Ed squealed. "I hate when it wains!"

"Why do you hate it?" Riza aked, while tugging off his shirt, so he can change.

"I can't pway outside! Mommy never let's me pway outside when it wains! And my arm and leg might wust up... Then Winry hits me with her bloo wench..."

"Your arm? So you have auto-mail?"

"Yeah, it stinks..."

'... How did you get it?"

"I... I think I twied to bwing my mommy back to wife... But it didn't work..." At this, Ed started crying.

'Shhh... It's ok... Can I see your arm?" Riza said, holding out her hand.

'Yeah..." Ed held out his arm. It was fairly rusted for being out in the rain for a while.

"... We probably need to get you in for a check up. Do you recognise the name Rockbell?"

"Yups! That's Winrys last name!"

"Ok, She will look different when we go to see her though... ok?"

"Okie-dokie!!!"

'We have to go check back to tell Roy ok?

"Mmmks!"

* * *

What do you think? I really hope I get a lotof reviews for this story! Thx to those of you who do review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Two Tailz: Hey! Wassup? I updated! Again! Whoo! YAY!

Vamp: So? No one really cares.

Two Tailz: Yes they do! That's why they reviwed! Thanks to everyone who reviwed1

Dissy: We don't own FMA! But... someday... somehow... We will own Ed!

Ed: O.o

Two Tailz: . . .

Dissy: . . . TWO TAILZ Will own Ed...

Ed: Don't I get a say in the matter?

* * *

_In Roy's office_

"Sir! Permission to take a train to Risenbool for it appears Ed has auto-mail." Riza said walking into his office.

"Permission granted 2cnd Leitenant Hawkeye." Roy replied.

"That Roy dude saids oks!?" Ed asked.

"Yes, that Roy dude said oks."

"YAYS! We going to Risenbool to see Winry!"

"Come on Ed, let's go to the train station."

"CHOO-CHOO!!"

* * *

_Down in the Train Station_

"WOW! This place is so cool! I love choo-choo trains!" Ed shouted in amazment.

"Don't wander away Ed! You don't wanna get lost and miss the train!" Riza shouted over the noise.

"Wer'e actually going to ride one of these!?" Riza nodded head. " Cool!"

"Come on Ed, we have to go board the train." Riza said as she led Ed towards the train.

"Yay! We gonna see Winry! Yay!"

* * *

OMG! I WAS planning on making this longer but my dumb cousin signed up and I'm at his house and he is making me get off so I am so so so so so sos os so so soososososoososoososososososososososoososoososososososososooooooo soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!... dumb ass cousin... 


	5. Chapter 5

Two Tailz: OMG! I am sooo sorry! I hate my cousin. I would have stayed on cept he has anger manage ment worse than me...

Vamp: Yeah, I met him before and he almost practically broke my effin arm!

Two Tailz: EXAGGERATER! Also, I seem to only use Two Tailz as up in the disclaimer, so I think I will just change it to Rose Tsuba, I just want to know what every one else thinks. yeah...

Dissy: . . . . . .. . I want an actual name...

Vamp: . . . .. ookay, We will need suggestions for names because Two Tailz, for now, is sick with a migrain.

Dissy: YAY! We dun own Fma!

Two Tailz: Oh yeah! Thank you to Jenny Grammy and Half Human Homunculi for telling me Riza was a first lietenant not a second. . . . I could sworn. . .

* * *

"WOW! Evewything is moving so fast!" Ed exclaimed in excitement while staring wide eyed out the window. 

"Ed sit down, we will be stopping soon." Riza said.

"Okays! I can't wait to see Winry!"

"I bet you can't."

_Stopping at Risenbool please grab your luggage and get off the train_

"Come on Ed, we have to go get our luggage."

"Mmk!"

* * *

_in front of Winrys' house_

"Ok Ed, why don't you ring the doorbell?" Riza said as she lifted him up to ring the doorbell.

_ding dong_

""can I press it again?" Ed asked.

"Not right now." Just then the door opened.

"Oh, 1st lietentant Hawkeye!" Winry said sounding surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Ummmm, auto-mail repairs."

"For who? You don't have auto-mail do you?"

"No, not me," Riza pushed Ed forward. "For Ed"

Winry covered her mouth. "That's... That's not _really_ Ed is it?" Winry said in shock.

"Winry! You got so tall! No fair! Your taller than me!" Ed said in a huff.

"Oh my... god..." Winry said shrinking to her knees.

"What's wrong Winry?" Ed asked in his really cute voice.

'Nothing... Just a head ache..."

"Ed, why don't you go play by the river while me and Winry talk?"

"Ok Ria!" Ed said as he ran off.

After he was out in the distance, Winry asked,

"How did he get that way?!" She yelled.

"None of us are sure, we just found him on the ground out side the gates of HQ." Riza said looking away.

". . . I want him to stay here." Winry said.

"We can't let him. He has to stay n the military with one of us. He is staying with me, so don't worry."

"NO! I want him to stay here!" Winry yelled.

"Winry, please understand, he can't."

"But, I want him to stay here. . . . . . Granny is sick in bed and it's so lonely out here. . ." Winry said sobbing.

"How about every weekend when I am off work, I can take him up here for the weekend? Is that ok? Because please understand Winry, he _has_ to stay with military personel."

"I... I guess..." Winry said, finally giving in.

"Ria! Winry!" Ed said running up to them in sopping wet clothes. "I fell in the water! I'm coooold! An arm is so ruuuusty!" Ed whined. (Man, he is not lucky with water!)

"sigh. . . You idiot. . ." Winry said standing up. "Let's go inside and fix your arm." she said leading Ed and Riza inside

* * *

"Man, that arm is pretty rusty. . ." Winry said examining Ed's detached arm. "Sooooo, he was playing out in the rain?" 

Riza nodded her head.

"Sigh, he used to always do that. . . "

". . . . How did Miss Pinako fall ill?"

". . . No one really knows. One day she was fine, the next day she couldn't get out of bed. . . Her time is will be coming shortly, i know it. . ." Winry said sadly.

"Oh . . ." Riza said nodding. "You mind if we see her?"

"She. . . She doesn't want visitors."

Ok. . . . How long will it take for Ed's arm to be fixed?"

"Well, it will take 1 day to actually fix it, but he should get a new arm because it is so rusted so that will take 3 days to make a new arm."

"Ok, we should probably leave after that. . ."

"Ok. . . ." Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get that"

Winry jumped up to open the door. When she opened it, she was thoroughly surprised.

"Fuhrer King Bradley!?"

* * *

Yay! I updated! And like i promised, I tried to make it longer! So yay! And thank yous to all who reviewed! This is like my absolute best story. . . . according to how many reviews I have. . . . n.n! More cookies for all! 


End file.
